youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Many A True Nerd
Jon & Claire Known on YouTube as Many A True Nerd is a fast growing youtube channel. It features all kinds of gaming and its most popular series are FALLOUT 3 and Fallout New Vegas:Kill everything where Jon attempts to kill every living thing. Major Playlist Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once * A Playlist containing all episodes of Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once, a series where Jon voices P.D Shoot (Please Don't Shoot). A young woman with one life and a distaste for medicine. * This series is a perma-death series with a twist, no healing, no chems or healing crippled limbs. * 45 Videos * You can find this playlist here . Fallout New Vegas: No Kill Run * Official Description: "Jon plays through the classic Fallout New Vegas, aiming to complete the game with as close to 100% as possible, and the NCR ending, without killing a single human, ghoul, abomination, creature, or robot - and ensuring his companions to the same." * 19 Videos * You can find this playlist here . Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run * Official Description: "As a sibling to our No Kill run, we play New Vegas with Kill Everything rules - killing anything that moves with the poor judgement to enter our line of sight, veering between stealth killing whole towns and open warfare against entire factions..." * Did You Know? This playthrough features a female prtagonist named Jon, who refuses to kill children as she views them as the future of Humanity (even as far as giving an entire neighbourhood to 3 kids), and as a result of this all adults must die, even herself. * 12 Videos * You can find this playlist here . Fallout 3: Kill Everything * Official Description: "Evil Jon's Kill Everything rampage comes to the Capital Wasteland..." * A sequel to Fallout NV:Kill Everything Run featuring the same character, Evil Jon. * Did You Know? This series is almost 3 times longer quantity wise that Fallout NV: Kill Everything Run * 30 Videos * You Can Find this playlist here . Hitman Blood Money: No Kill (and other stuff) * The Competion of Hitman Blood Money with no kills. * 13+ Videos * You can find this playlist here . Mass Effect: No Guns * Official Description "We're playing the classic Mass Effect 1 with a twist - Jon isn't allowed to fire a gun anytime in the whole game. Instead, it's up to biotics, tech powers, grenades, and grit." * 20 Videos * You can find this playlist here . Thief: Moral Victory * A Let's Play of Jon trying to get the Moral Victory Achivement in 2014's Thief * Did You Know? Thief was voted by Jon as the worst game of 2014 in Many A True Nerd's 2014 Game of the Year Awards. He noted it's bad stealth, horrible, glitchy and broken lighting animations, bland characters as well as a terrible story. * 6 Videos * You can find this Playlist here . Minor Playlists Why Not Wednesday * Official Description "Our look at some bargin bin picks from the last gen" Many A True Nerd IRL * Offical description "Cooking, Exploring London, Channel Updates, all that good stuff" Coop Mode * Part one of all the games played by both Jon and Claire. * Includes, Democracy 3, Borderlands 2, Xbox 360 Minecraft, Sacred 3. * Most Games are selected are not formal Let's plays. Simulators * Official Description "Our world of the obscure, the surprisingly good, and the downright odd world of simulators. Retro Games * Official Description "Some old favourite retro games, especially from the Gamecube" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber